


mysterious hole part two

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Crack, F/F, Making Out, Movie Theatre, pile of shit, they are LITERALLY covered in shit, woahhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:55:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26869285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: i am a terrible person goodnight
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Koizumi Mahiru/Saionji Hiyoko
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	mysterious hole part two

saionji jus tfindished making fun of people in orphanages and then she fell down a mysterious hole that was strangely famiourlar from the atutheors othet fic and she landed in a litera, pile of SHIT hwat the fuck????D?>KDOIJNDJHN

mahiru suddenly teleports there and is like "lmaooo stupid fucking ass anywaysy lets have seggs??" hiyoko declines and mahiru is like "kewl i love consent!!" znsand then she jumpes int he piulem of shit and just fucking ROLLS in IT WHY DID SHE FUCKING DO THAT WHAT THE FUCK MAHGIRU

suddenyly though they fall through the shit and are like "grossss where are we??????????" and then they look around and somehow they are in a movie theatre and are like "woahahahhahahhhhha it'd be so cool to watch a mo"

suddenly they see komaeada and hajime walking through and their like uhhHHH um. um humm ummmmm..., yahhhh.//////////................ theys seee hajiem anad kaomeada pick the action movie and they just go like UHHHH .////. and then they walk out because they and you knjow whats gonna hapepn uhhbnsjudhbnjduhbnjhdb I AM SO TIRED> WHY AM I WRITING THIS. but sudenekymly mahiru and hiyoko are like....wait we should TOTALLY MAKE OUT (concesoihsllys how od di spwelll) and then hiyoko was like wqohhha we'rr eidsiiytll covvered in shit huts itsomiaya!!! band then theu gogt ot sleep in their cabisn and they ahevifnjushbjudhbnjdhndjkiudyhsnmjksiuj

**Author's Note:**

> i am a terrible person goodnight


End file.
